Slipping Through Our Fingers
by GoinDownSwinging
Summary: Set in the "On My Honor" universe: Olivia begins dating, much to the chagrin of her parents.
1. Slipping through my fingers

**Authors Note: So, apparently I'm not done with the "On My Honor" universe just yet. You don't need to read that one to understand this one though. This story is the product of an _extremely_ long commute on the subway yesterday...**

**Title from the ABBA song "Slipping Through My Fingers". All errors are my own. And I do not own these characters. In fact, I don't really own much of anything. Thank you economy. **

* * *

><p>"I believe Olivia has a boyfriend."<p>

Had the situation been different, the projectile food spewing from Jane's mouth would have been hilarious. "I'm sorry. I could have sworn I just heard you tell me our 16 year old daughter has a boyfriend."

Sighing, Maura threw a roll of paper towels at Jane. "I said _I believe_ Olivia has a boyfriend. My goodness, you make it sound like she's fraternizing with a criminal. It's perfectly normal for teenagers to engage in innocent mating behavior. After all, we both were at that age."

Wiping up the remnants of her sandwich from the table, Jane frowned at Maura. "See, but I remember what I was doing in the back of Tony Bongiovanni's back seat at 16. We weren't just holdin' hands, babe."

"Jane, we taught our daughter about safe intercourse."

The brunette cringed. "Yeah. We really did. By the way, the visual aids you included? Totally not necessary."

Rolling her eyes, Maura continued. "The point is she's smart. She knows how to protect herself, and she knows the difference between love and hormones. I'd like to believe that we taught her well enough to wait for the _right_ moment rather than…a moment."

The detective held up her hand, eyes pleading with Maura to stop talking. "Okayyy moving on from that horrifying picture. Why do you _believe_ Olivia's got a boyfriend?"

The smaller woman smiled sympathetically at her wife's obvious discomfort. "Well, I had gone out for a walk earlier today while you were in your meeting. When I got back, Livie had just gotten to the station. A young man dropped her off, and they kissed goodbye. It was actually rather sweet."

"HE KISSED HER?" Jane roared, jumping off the bar stool she had been perched on, the stool clambering to the floor. Maura subtly shifted to place herself in front of the drawer that held her wife's firearm.

"Quickly. Just goodbye. Honestly, it could have been platonic. She didn't notice me and I didn't bring it up. She'll tell us when she's ready." The medical examiner hurriedly reasoned.

"Why can't you be like a normal person and freak out when your teenage daughter starts mackin' it with some random dude we've never even heard about." Jane groaned, though there was no mistaking the undertone of affection for her wife as detective gently chided the woman.

Maura moved in front of Jane, placing her hands on her wife's shoulders. "We knew this day would come eventually. She's growing up."

Jane stomped her feet. "But I'm not ready! I told her no dating until she was married!"

"I know sweetie. How dare she not abide by a rule like that?" Maura teased as she reached up to place a tender kiss on Jane's pouting lips. Jane whimpered, and Maura took the opportunity to distract Jane by deepening their kiss. As the Medical Examiner pushed her wife against the cabinets, the front door opened.

"Aw crap guys, with the mushy stuff. At least make sure Bass and I aren't in the room first!" Olivia called out into the kitchen uneasily as she dropped her soccer bag by the front door.

"It's not like you don't do the same thing" Jane retorted, eyes widening as she recognized her slip. Maura shifted to Jane's side, snaking an arm around Jane's back to rest a hand on her wife hip while Jane nervously toyed with the scars on her hands.

Olivia slapped a hand to her forehead as she picked up the fallen barstool and sat down at the kitchen island. "I knew Uncle Frankie couldn't keep a secret."

"Wait. What?" Maura and Jane questioned simultaneously.

Olivia's eyes bulged in fear. "I…you didn't find out from him did you?"

Squinting her eyes, Jane prodded knowingly. "Find out what, Olivia."

"Ah…I—see. Oh boy, would you look at the time. I've gotta…go." The teen finished lamely, quickly hopping from her seat and making a beeline to the front door she just recently came in from.

"Olivia Grace Rizzoli." The teen in question stopped dead in her tracks, hand frozen on the doorknob as Maura's stern voice cut through the air.

Staring at her hands and silently cursing her one-second too slow escape, she threw her head back. "Okay. Okay. Fine. Yes, I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure you can anticipate the _many_ questions your Momma and I have so maybe you should just start talking." Jane demanded, resting a hand on her hip atop Maura's hand, her other arm coming to rest comfortably across the smaller woman's shoulders.

"Do I really have to?" Olivia moaned as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Jane glared at her.

The teen bent down to play with Bass, talking to the floor rather than meeting her mothers' gazes. "His name is Billy. He's on the guy's soccer team. We've been...interested…in each other since the middle of the season."

Something clicked. "So how long have you been lying to us?" Jane narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Olivia's head jerked up at the accusation. "Ma, I haven't been lying! I just…omitted some information about my life."

Reaching up to grab the hand hanging loosely off her shoulder in show of support, Maura continued. "You know what she means Olivia. How often have you told us you were going one place, but were really with Billy?"

Busted. "Oh. It was just the one time last Monday. And… Thursday. But other than that I've always been honest. Billy and I only became 'official' last week anyway."

Jane gave an imperceivable nod to Maura as Maura continued. "Well, then, you're grounded for one week. It's school and soccer, and then straight home."

"What! Just for having a boyfriend!"

"No, for lying. Liv, you know the rules. You tell us where you're going and who you're going with. We've always been lenient; there was no reason to lie about whom you were spending time with." Maura reasoned, though there was no mistaking the pain the woman felt in handing out the punishment.

"This isn't fair! I was going to tell you soon! I was just waiting for the right time…" Olivia yelped, hands gesticulating wildly.

Jane shook her head. "Non-negotiable kid. You're grounded. Next time, maybe you'll think before you decide to 'omit some information'".

Olivia sniffed.

Maura shifted into Jane's side further, trying to ignore the tears prickling just behind her eyes. "And the next time you and Billy go out, can you please let us meet him first? We know all your other friends, I think we should get to know your boyfriend too."

Olivia responded to Maura's question, but stared straight at the detective as she did so. "You mean you're not just going to background check him and call it a day?"

"I'd really prefer you just let us meet him in person." Jane answered, before adding under her breath "So that I can cross reference with the results of the background check". Maura pinched Jane's side, stifling a laugh.

The teen whimpered, before snatching an apple from the counter and sulking off to her room, muttering angrily the entire way.

"I feel like we just grounded her for having a boyfriend." Maura complained as she dropped her head against Jane's shoulder.

"Maur, you know that's not what happened."

The smaller woman exhaled. "I know…I don't like this though. I wish she trusted us."

The detective squeezed her wife a little tighter. "She does. We just apparently need to make more of an effort to show her that it's okay to date." Jane winced before adding, "Even though I'll never be okay with Liv dating."

Dropping a kiss to the top of Maura's head, Jane pulled herself out of Maura's arms and quickly made her way into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Maura called out after her, confused at the abrupt loss of contact.

"To call the moron my parents claim is my brother. Him and I need to have a little chat".


	2. There's that old melancholy feeling

**Author's note: Here it is, chapter two. Seems like I tend to write when traveling, as I worked on this while 36,000+ feet in the air. Can't say I'm particularly proud of how it turned out, but when you're plummeting through the air as thunderstorms rock the plane, it's a little difficult to concentrate on anything other than...potential death via airplane. Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p><em>"I feel like we just grounded her for having a boyfriend." Maura complained as she dropped her head against Jane's shoulder.<em>

_"Maur, you know that's not what happened."_

_The smaller woman exhaled. "I know…I don't like this though. I wish she trusted us."_

_The detective squeezed her wife a little tighter. "She does. We just apparently need to make more of an effort to show her that it's okay to date." Jane winced before adding, "Even though I'll never be okay with Liv dating."_

_Dropping a kiss to the top of Maura's head, Jane pulled herself out of Maura's arms and quickly made her way into the living room._

_"Where are you going?" Maura called out after her, confused at the abrupt loss of contact._

_"To call the moron my parents claim is my brother. Him and I need to have a little chat"._

* * *

><p>"What's up sis?" Frankie answered his phone happily, unaware of the earful his sister was about to dish out to him.<p>

"Wanted to give you a heads up. When Vinny gets older, I'm gonna be teachin' him how to _respectfully_ become a ladies man. Better disable the doorbell now because there'll be a line down the block for that godson of mine. And I hope to God those twins Melody's got cookin' in her are girls, because you _so _deserve to suffer the way I have." The woman took a swig of beer, ending her threat with good measure.

The utter despair in Frankie's voice was borderline heartbreaking. "Come on Janie, why? Why are you wishing this on me?"

"You couldn't give me a heads up that my daughter was suckin' face with some pimply teen?" The detective winced at how shrill she sounded. She coughed, attempting to cover up the wavering in her voice.

"She made me promise not to tell!"

The younger Rizzoli could almost hear his sister roll her eyes. "AND YOU LISTENED? I mean Christ Frankie, how the hell does your wife even let you around your kids. Rule number one of parenting: always do the exact opposite of what a kid begs you to do."

"You don't actually believe that."

Jane was silent for a moment, before continuing softly. "I don't get it. Why'd she tell you, but not me?" She ran a hand through her tousled hair as she tried to make sense of the very sudden change in her baby girl.

Taking pity on his sister, Frankie replied seriously, though not without a well-placed joke. "I may have overheard Liv talkin' to him at Ma's last Sunday. She caved and told me what was goin' on. She didn't exactly come to me so I could braid her hair as she gossiped about her boyfriend, Jane."

"Seriously? The only way any of us know anything is because she's so reckless with her fuckin' mouth? Maybe we need to teach her how to do things without getting caught. First you, then Maura…" Jane chuckled half heartedly, hugging herself self-consciously.

On the other end of the line, Frankie relished the rare opportunity to be the voice of reason. "No teenager wants to tell their parent when they start dating. It's awkward and especially in your case, she's probably shittin' her pants thinkin' you'll shoot the damn kid."

Jane began to protest, but Frankie powered through the interruption undeterred. "But it's also Olivia. You know even when she doesn't want to tell you and Maura things, she's bustin' to tell you and Maura things. It's just as new for her as it is for you. She just needs time to adjust so she can help you two adjust. She's as protective of you as you are of her. Always has been."

Jane took another swig of beer. "What is it with this family. Ya'll make it so damn difficult to stay angry."

Frankie laughed. "I'll see you at Ma's on Sunday, Janie."

"Yeah, later. Thanks bro."

Jane threw the phone on the couch cushion beside her, propping her feet up on Bass while her right hand clutched her beer bottle tightly. She sat there thinking over her brother's words until she was startled by a playful slap across the back of her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bass isn't a foot rest, Jane?" Maura scolded before dropping a kiss to her wife's curls.

* * *

><p>The next week passed rather uneventfully. Still slightly upset with her parents, Olivia spent much of her time in her bedroom, hardly speaking a word except for in passing. Jane and Maura, for their part, gave their daughter space, though it certainly wasn't because they wanted it.<p>

The night before her punishment was due to end, Olivia carefully entered her parents' bedroom.

"Hey Momma? Ma? I wanted to ask you a question." The teen timidly spoke, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Look at that Maur, she speaks!" Jane brought a hand to her mouth in mock horror as Maura laughed quietly, placing her book to the side.

"Har, har. You're a riot. Anyway, I was hoping to go to the Sox game with Billy on Friday." Olivia played with the chain of her necklace nervously. "It'd be a lot easier if we could just head to Fenway directly from our games, but since you both wanna meet him, I figured he could drive us here so you two can do your thing before we head off…." Olivia paused, flashing her best puppy dog eyes at her parents before finishing "…that is if you're okay with it."

Jane glanced at Maura, shrugging her shoulders as she nodded her head slightly in consent.

"You may go." Maura smiled at her daughter.

The teen pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! Thank you!"

"Does this mean you're speaking to us again?" Jane reached across her nightstand to rub some Bengay on her hands.

Olivia looked down at the floor. She knew her mother's hands hurt only when she was particularly upset about something. The teen hated being the cause of Jane's discomfort. "It's been a really long week. I just needed some _me_ time."

"Everyone has off weeks. It's nice to have you back, Liv." Maura replied as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, lowering herself in bed to nestle under the covers.

The teen looked back up, grin returning. "Yup. Well, Goodnight!" Olivia chirped, walking over to press a kiss to Jane's forehead and offering a wink to Maura before skipping out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Your ma's not gonna shoot me, right?" Billy asked as the two teens stood hand in hand at the Rizzoli's front door that Friday, neither having gained the courage to enter the house just yet.<p>

Olivia had to give it to him. The question was legitimate. "I…don't think so?"

"Oh. My. God."

The girl rubbed her eye; pressing out the dull headache she felt building. "Ma will be fine. Really. Just…don't say too much. And if she scares the crap outta you, make more eye contact with Momma. She's much less imposing."

The gawky teen sighed as he clutched his girlfriend's hand a little tighter, his hand clammy. "I thought you liked me. Why are you tryin' to get me killed so soon into this?"

"I do like you." Olivia smiled sadly as she placed her hands on her boyfriend's strong shoulders. "Ya know, you can back out now and I'd totally get it."

Billy sucked in a breath. "No. I can handle this. Let's go…"

Olivia reached up to pat her boyfriend's cheek affectionately. "I promise, they don't bite." She pushed her boyfriend through the front door, smashing into his back as he stopped abruptly. Peeking around Billy, she spotted the source of his unexpected halt sitting on the couch staring at the teens.

"Oh. Hi. Ma. Momma. This is Billy. Billy, my parents."

Billy stepped forward to shake the pair's hands as they stood to greet him, visibly flinching as he noticed Jane's gun and badge clipped to her belt.

"Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to meet you. Olivia's told me so much about you both."

Jane smirked at Olivia. "Funny, because she's told us almost nothing about you."

Maura placed a hand on the detective's forearm as Olivia shot her a death glare. Billy shoved his hands in his pockets, staring a hole into his feet.

"So Billy…" Maura started, only to pause as she stifled a laugh when the teen whipped his head up fast enough to induce whiplash. "…Olivia tells us you play soccer. What position do you play?"

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her wife's attempt to talk sports. "Yes ma'am. I'm all over the field, but defensive midfield's my main position."

Maura smiled knowingly. "Ah, tactically demanding and arguably the most important position on the pitch. You must have trained exceptionally hard to get to your current skill level."

Billy flushed at the compliment, oblivious to the small "whoa" that escaped from his girlfriend's mouth as the girl stared at her mother.

Jane caught her daughter's eye, offering a private smile before addressing the elephant in the room. "Even after all these years, I forget how fucking…bizarre…it is to hear you talk sports. I mean you actually used the term pitch, Maur!"

Maura smiled happily as Jane placed a kiss on the woman's slightly blushing cheek.

"I didn't even have to research that." Maura shyly boasted.

At Billy's bewilderment, Olivia jumped in to clarify. "Momma doesn't really watch sports. But she tries to understand them for us."

Jane pounced at the opportunity to shift the focus back to the gangly teen standing in her living room. "What about your parents', Billy? What're they like?" The detective questioned, tone not too far off from the one she used when interviewing suspects.

"My Dad's a mailman. Mom's stay at home for my two younger sisters. I guess we're a pretty typical Irish Catholic family." Billy's replied sheepishly as he addressed the detective, eyes darting rapidly between Jane and Maura. Though clearly on edge, his body visibly relaxed as Olivia stepped a shade closer to him so their shoulders brushed together, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the girl's parents.

"There's nothin' wrong with that, kid." Jane offered Billy a ghost of a smile. She certainly appreciated his humble background.

"Okay great, you've met him. Can we please go now? We'll never make it by first pitch if you keep interrogating him." Olivia pleaded, inching towards the front door.

"I'd hardly call this an interrogation Olivia. We just want to get to know him…" Maura trailed off as she looked at Jane.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't even asked him if he's got beer in his trunk or what time he's planning on having you home by. And your mother hasn't tested him on his knowledge of teenage pregnancy statistics." Jane finished for her wife, eyes alight with mirth.

"MA!" Olivia's face turned bright red; rivaled only by the flush her boyfriend was sporting in tandem.

"Uh—um…as soon as the game is over ma'am, I'll take her—bring. Bring her home." The boy in question stammered, running a shaking hand through his shaggy brown hair.

Maura huffed, aggravation sneaking into her expression as she peered at her wife in warning. "Joke. I was joking. Billy, stand down. I'm messin' with you. Just have her home within an hour after the game please."

"Of course, ma'am." Billy assured the brunette, his eyes fixating as they had so often that night on the visible gun and badge at the woman's side.

"Alright, we're leaving now" Olivia announced as she walked forward to hug both her parents. "Sometimes, I think you enjoy what you do a little to much Ma", the teen whispered in Jane's ear as the two embraced.

Jane pulled back, slightly afraid she had been too harsh on her daughter's boyfriend until she saw the ever so slight glint in her daughter's eye. She ruffled her daughter's hair, watching wistfully as Olivia ran off to retrieve her bag and boyfriend.

"Have fun. Be careful. No funny business." Jane called out after the retreating form of the two teens, sighing as Maura wrapped her arms around her waist.

Though anticipating it, both women jumped as the front door closed with a dull thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: One more chapter to go! <strong>


	3. I wish that I could freeze the picture

**A/N: Oh Lordy, it's been a while. I was cleaning out my hard drive and stumbled upon the last chapter for this story. Written ages ago and completely forgotten about because it kinda sucks. But I hate leaving things unfinished and it's completely written, so I may as well just finish out this story. You should probably (re) read the first two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Have fun. Be careful. No funny business." Jane called out after the retreating form of the two teens, sighing as Maura wrapped her arms around her waist.<em>

_Though anticipating it, both women jumped as the front door closed with a dull thud._

* * *

><p>"I don't like him." Jane pulled out of the embrace, heading into the kitchen to fetch a beer.<p>

Maura sighed as she fell back into their couch. "He was perfectly considerate and very well spoken. Even when facing you." She gave a pointed glance to Jane from above the top of her recently opened book.

The detective gave an equally pointed glance from her position at the island, pouring a glass of wine for her wife. "He was checking you out Maura! He's taking our daughter on a date and was totally checking you out. I don't blame him, but I mean come on!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Damn it Bass!" Jane yelped as her foot collided with the family pet. "Fuckin' turtle. And I'm the ridiculous one…" She mumbled under her breath.

Maura smirked. Some things never change. "Tortoise Jane. Tortoise."

"Tomato, Tomahto." Jane growled as she handed the wine glass to Maura.

The detective turned on the TV, flipping through the channels too quickly to observe what was on each channel. She exhaled, turning the television off after making a complete rotation of programming. "So what do we do now?" The brunette propped her legs up on the coffee table, head thrown back against the back of the couch.

"What we do every other night." came the disinterested response from the Medical Examiner.

Jane turned to face her wife, mouth agape. "How could you possibly think this is 'just like any other night'?" Jane whined, her voice catching a higher tilt at the end in effort to mimic Maura.

Raising her eyebrow, Maura deliberately placed her wine glass down before crawling across the couch, backing Jane down into the cushions so she lay atop the woman.

"Perhaps I can interested you in some diversion therapy?" Maura breathed against Jane's ear, offering a light nip to the woman's earlobe before moving lower to lavish attention on the sensitive patch of skin just behind Jane's ear.

"Ah—But" The detective's resistance was falling fast, but be damned if she was going down without a fight. "But wh-what if things don't go well and Olivia needs us to…ohhh Christ." Jane bucked against Maura as deceptively strong hands cupped Jane's hypersensitive breasts.

Maura grinned, moving her hands to grip Jane's wrists, pinning them above the detective's head.

"We can be as loud as we want. Anywhere we want." The woman nipped and sucked along Jane's collarbone, her thigh strategically pressing against Jane's growing desire.

The detective's eye's slammed shut. "Baby, I…"

"Jane." Brown eyes met hazel, both sets of eyes dark with desire. "Be quiet and let me fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Honey, please sit down. You're making me nervous." Maura stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in the taller woman's ear, arms slipping around the detective's waist.<p>

"Gah! Shit woman, we should put bells on you or something. You'd make an amazing ninja. " Jane spun on her heels to come face to face with her wife, a small smirk playing on her lips as a hilarious image of Maura decked out in a ninja suit popped in her head.

Maura kissed the skittish woman's cheek. "Livie'll be home soo—oh my."

"Maur?" Jane turned again to follow Maura's gaze out the window. She let out a little yelp as she watched her teenage daughter pressed against her boyfriend's car, in the throws of a passionate make out session.

The smaller woman burrowed into her wife's shoulder blade. "This is why I wanted you to sit down. I don't care to witness this. At all."

"Fuck she's coming." Jane clutched Maura by the bicep, dragging her back to the couch. The detective barrel-rolled over the back of the couch, legs resting over the backrest as her head landed with a dull thud against the armrest, Maura tumbling on top of her. Maura scrambled off Jane, picking up her book so as to seem nonchalant just as their daughter burst through the door.

"I'm home!"

"How was it, Livie?" Maura called out, slightly breathless from the action-packed 30 seconds prior.

"Awesome, the Sox killed it tonight. How was your night?" Olivia smiled as she came to rest against the living room entryway.

"Oh you know, uneventful. Totally regular night." Jane drawled, a hand running through her hair as she pulled herself up from her reclined position.

Whether the teen recognized the sarcasm in her mother's voice or not, she responded as if the statement was uttered without it's presence. "Super! Well…I'm tired. Goodnight." And with that, Olivia bounded towards her bedroom.

"That's it?" Jane questioned disbelievingly, eyebrow raised as she turned toward her wife, pointing a finger at Maura. "She gets that from you. Always so literal, constantly leaving you hanging for information."

"I…never realized how frustrating that personality trait was until this precise moment."

"Come on. We're about to go put one of _my _personality traits to use."

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled as she heard her parents' knock on her bedroom door. It had taken all of two minutes for them to come chasing after her.<p>

"Come in!" the teen sing-songed.

Olivia stifled a laugh as Jane and Maura wearily entered the room, both looking incredibly nervous.

"We...uh…wanted to know more about the date…" Jane blurted out, refusing to meet Olivia's gaze.

The teen smirked. "Pretty standard. Watched some baseball, got knocked up. Ate a hotdog."

Maura let out a gasp as Jane threw an arm around her shoulder. "She's kidding". Jane turned to her daughter. "You're kidding right?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course I'm joking. That sex talk you gave me did wonders in eliminating my drive completely and irreversibly."

Again, Maura looked equally horrified. "Liv, that wasn't the intention! Sex is a completely natural and rather plea-…"

Jane cut in. "Maur, another joke." She squinted at her daughter "…I think".

The teen nodded, no longer enjoying playing mind games with her obviously distressed parents. "I'm sorry. No, I'm not pregnant. And that sex talk did nothing more than educate me in the areas I needed to be."

Crickets. That's all that was heard for 40 seconds as all three individuals tried to navigate this new family dynamic.

The teenager finally broke the silence. "Hey, can you both like…breathe or something?"

Olivia watched as both parents audibly gulped, and she took it upon herself to make the situation more comfortable for all. "I'm not getting married anytime soon. I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon. I'm not even planning on having sex anytime soon. I like Billy. He likes me. He's awkward and 17. I'm awkward and 16. It's a high school relationship. When I have a serious relationship, you'll know about it. Until then, relax."

"Oh thank God" Maura sighed, slumping onto her daughter's bed.

Olivia tilted her head in thought. "Aren't you guys supposed to be the parents? Shouldn't you be like…calm and collected about all of this? Instead of freakin' out and having me talk you down from the ledge?"

"Hey! We don't exactly know how to handle this either. This is new for us too!" Jane cried out indignantly.

"Oh really? I can _sooo_ use this to my advantage in the future."

Maura laughed as she bent forward to press a kiss to the teen's head, whispering in Olivia's ear as she pulled away,

"Not on me, but that one over there…" Maura pointed playfully at Jane before walking out of the room. Jane narrowed her eyes, unable to hear the private conversation between her two girls but suspecting it to be at her expense all the same.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Olivia's teasing voice lift through the air.

"Hey Ma, how do you _really_ feel about smoking weed?"

"MAURA!"


End file.
